


Naughty Loki Confessions

by NaughtyLokiStories



Series: Naughty Loki Confessions [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Loki, F/M, Hair Kink, M/M, POV Loki, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki discovers the blog Naughty Loki Confessions and decides to act out some of the confessions he finds there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Loki Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I run the Tumblr blog Naughty Loki Confessions and these short stories were inspired by a few of the confessions featured there.

It was inevitable. Everyone does it, or so I was told. I typed my name into the internet not expecting to find anything. Nothing could have prepared me for what I found. 

I was on Midgard yet again, but not by choice; although, it was better than staying on Asgard. Since the birth of Thor’s heir I have felt uncomfortable at court. The constant celebrations and well wishes for the heir grated on me. Never once was a celebration held in my honor, they were always for Thor. True, I had betrayed Thor in the past but that was ages ago now. I have spent the years faithfully serving the realm, although everyone refuses to recognize it. I am Loki, the God of Mischief, trickster, Silvertounge, murderer, war criminal, traitor. The celebrations are a constant reminder of what I never had and never will have. But I am beyond that now. I have come to terms with the fact that I will never be seen as Thor’s equal.

 

Thor implored me to stay, “You are needed here at court Loki. I want you here at court, I value your council and opinion. Please stay.”

“Thor,” I say gently, “We both know that’s not true.” Thor begins to speak but I cut him off, “You have an heir now making my purpose obsolete. You have the King’s council to help you govern the realm, I am not an essential member. You do not need me Thor, you ask me to stay only to still your guilt that remains from previous years. I wish to be alone for a time away from court,” Thor is silent mulling my words over. I knew he would be nervous about this. I had been away on official business before but never alone. But we both know if he does not acquiesce to this it will prove he does not fully trust me as I know he does not.

“Where will you go?” he asks.

“I do not know,” I answer truthfully.

“You no longer feel needed here, is that it?” he asks.

“I do not feel appreciated. Usually I do not mind but now…” I trail off.

Thor takes my arm walking with me, “I know … I know a place where you could be of great use,” he says hesitantly.

“Where?” I questioned.

“Midgard,” he says.

I stopped looking at him, “You would send me to the realm I tried to rule? Is that wise?” I half joked with him.

“I won’t lie to you, I have my reservations; but, that was ages ago and I do trust you Loki, despite what people whisper,” he says.

“Thank you.”

“But,” Thor says sternly.

“Of course,” I reply.

“You will be working for S.H.I.E.L.D. acting as liaison to the other realms and helping to protect Midgard,” Thor says.

“Will not I be met with hostility?” I ask.

“Without a doubt,” Thor says, “But most of those involved in your … incident are old now, you will have no contact with them if you wish,” he says.

“A new generation to subjugate,” I laugh smiling.

“That is not funny Loki!” he thunders.

And that is how I found myself on Midgard as a consulting agent for S.H.I.E.L.D., ironies upon ironies. Thankfully, I was not required to wear that appalling uniform completely lacking of any style. They set me up nicely, giving me my own lodgings, allowing me to come in when I wanted with the exceptions of emergencies. But there were drawbacks. Almost everyone shunned me, which is why I preferred to work from home. Truthfully, it was not that different then how I was treated at court. At least now I had isolation to read and study in peace. But that too soon grew tiresome. I called on the one person I knew on Midgard.

Many found it surprising that Clint and I kept in contact. But once you have controlled someone’s mind, there is an unspoken bond that cannot be broken. I know secrets about Clint just as he knows secrets about me.

“Welcome,” I said greeting him into my home.

“Well I’ll be damned, so it’s true? You’re working for S.H.I.E.L.D. now?” he asked looking around leaning on his cane. When did he get so old? 

“I’m afraid it’s true. Can I get you anything?” I ask motioning for him to sit.

Clint groans falling into the chair, “Why am I here?”

“Because I asked you here,” I say confused.

“What do you want with me?” he asks gripping his cane. Clint, always on the defense, I cannot blame him.

“To talk, that is all, I just want to talk. I have changed Clint,” I say reassuringly.

“Apparently, to be willing working for S.H.I.E.L.D.,” he smirks.

I clear my throat, “What do you do for entertainment here on Midgard?”

“I dragged my ass out here for that? You couldn’t have called me? Or texted me? Or emailed me?” he asks hotly.

A wave of embarrassment washes over me, “I did not think of those methods. You must forgive me I am still new to your Midgardian technology.”

“Well get me some food then, least you can do, damn inconvenience,” I hear him mutter under his breath.

We make small talk for an hour catching up; or rather, Clint talked while I listened. I suspect he was as lonely as I but too proud to admit it.

“Most of my time is spent watching my grandchildren,” Clint says finally addressing my question.

“What do people do on Midgard? What is their great entertainment?” I ask.

“You could go to a football game … but you’re not a people person. The theater, you could go to the theater, I think you would like the drama and theatrics. Opera seems right up your ally, personally I can’t stand it,” his insult thinly veiled.

“What else,” I say through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, Clint begins shaking his finger at me, “You don’t know about the internet do you?” I shake my head no. “Go get your laptop,” he tells me.

“My what?” I asked him. Clint rolls his eyes at me for the hundredth time.

Clint explains to me the purpose and function of the laptop device; I wondered why S.H.I.E.L.D. gave it to me.

“You can search anything you want to,” he said.

“Anything?” I questioned.

“Try something,” Clint said getting restless. I could tell he has grown tired of my company. I typed in the only thing I can think of, S.H.I.E.L.D. “Those are links; click on it and you can read the information show,” Clint explains. I type in another word, Asgard. Page after page appeared on my home.

“This is amazing Clint, thank you for showing me this,” I said sincerely. All the possibilities.

“Can I go now?” Clint asked making for the door.

“Yes of course,” I said getting the door for him.

We take our leave of one another, but not before Clint says, “Loki, if you want to talk to me again, just send me a damn email.” I had no idea what he was talking about, but I was sure this new could explain it to me.

Day turned into night as I spent hour after hour exploring the internet. Then, out of curiosity or maybe vanity I typed in my own name. I thought there would be maybe one or two pages mentioning me, mostly news articles about my New York invasion, but there were countless pages dedicated to me. There were movies about me, clothes named after me, something called ‘software’ named after me. Looking down the list of links, one in particular caught my eye, Tumblr. What was this Tumblr? Clicking on it, I was met with pictures and moving images of myself. “What is this?” I asked baffled. There were pictures of my attempted takeover in New York, but that was years ago. I was confused, why were there so pictures of that? Then I saw, was that … art? Had someone drawn me? Why would someone do such a thing? Looking further, there was a moving image of me catching Clint’s arrow in New York with flashing words, bitch please. What was this place that I have stumbled upon? Reaching the bottom of the page, I clicked on the next page button. A large picture of my face appeared with some text at the bottom which I quickly glanced at. I pause, “Did I read that correctly?” I re-read the text more closely, I love to be submissive in bed, but there’s no one I’d like to dominate more than Loki… while I’m wearing all his armor. 

I was utterly confounded. Someone openly wished to lay with me? Someone desired me? Why? The next picture featured more lurid text, I had a dream that Loki was trying to make me come by only touching my breasts. I woke up shaking from my orgasm. I could not believe what I was reading. I scoured the picture looking for its origin; at the bottom I see naughtylokiconfessions.

“Naughty Loki Confessions,” I read to myself. So these are … confessions? These are people’s desires … about me? But why? Clinking on the link I was met with even more of these confessions. I am not a fan of Thor’s whole blond hair blue eyes thing. I like boys with darker features. The confession strikes a nerve within me; on Asgard Thor was always praised for his fair looks. Never once had I heard a negative comment regarding his appearance. I read through more of this site, there were even stories dedicated to me and what sexual acts I would perform on women. I admit some were very well written and tantalizing. Reading on, I came to more of these confessions, every one of them positive in some way, either expressing their desire or sympathies for me. I love Loki so much, my only wish is to hold him in my arms and tell him he is not a monster. I let out a shallow sigh, how could strangers who have never met me have so much compassion for me? I wished there was a way to thank them all, but how could I?

After much research and some magic, I found a way to track down those who submitted the confessions. Whoever was behind this site was extremely dedicated, posting confessions and stories every night, I always had new material to read and ponder over. I had wanted to act out one of these confessions for some time now but which one? I knew the first time would be the hardest. I searched and searched for the perfect confession until I stumbled upon one that caught my eye, I would love to do mundane house work with Loki and see how he would react to it. This was perfect; it would give me the opportunity to learn more about Midgardian women.

Preparing myself to teleport over to her house I dressed in plain Midgardian clothing not know what this mundane house work would entail. Closing my eyes, I mutter a spell transporting me to the confessor’s home. Moments later I hear an ear splitting shriek. Opening my eyes I see a women standing before me holding a broom in her hand; easily, I take it from her.

“Please, don’t hurt me,” she begs.

“I’m not going to hurt you, quite the opposite. I believe you submitted a confession about me recently?” I question her.

She looks at me confused, “How do you, how do you know that?” she asks eyes wide.

“Do you not recognize me? I am Loki of Asgard and I have come to fulfill your desire of doing mundane housework with me,” I say realizing how silly it sounds. After some more convincing of who I was she starts to warm up to me. “What did you have in mind for the day?” I ask her.

“Well let’s see, I have to do laundry, lots of laundry, sweep and mop the kitchen floor, go to the grocery store and make dinner. Do you want to stay for dinner?” she asks me. The question catches me of guard, she does not even know me yet she is exceptionally kind.

“If it is not any great inconvenience to you,” I say. She claps her hands together excitedly, “I’ll make you chicken parmesan, do you like that?”

“I have never had it,” I confess.

She gasps with horror, “Oh I am definitely making that for you then, you will love it!”

“What are you doing?” I ask her as she begins her chores.

“Sorting my clothes, do you want to help?” she asks. I watch her for a moment before I notice her pattern, separating her light colored clothes from her dark colored clothes. Picking up a dark garment, I throw it in the pile nearest to her. I help her for a few minutes before she leaves me momentarily as a loud noise rings throughout the house. Returning she takes up her dark clothes and takes them over to a machine.

“That contraption washes your clothes for you? Remarkable!” I say. She smiles rolls her eyes closing the lid making her way to the kitchen.

She makes quick work of sweeping the floor before mopping it. I feel bad for her, having no servants to help her with her chores, I wish there was some way I could help her. She asks me various questions about myself as she mops. I am surprised she knows so much about me. Suddenly, I hear a loud buzzing noise.

“Loki, could you put the clothes in the dryer and the other load in the washer please?” she asks me.

“Of course,” I say happy to be of some help. I stand in front of what she called the dryer. “How do you work?” I say to myself. I open the lid putting the wet clothes into it as she asked. Closing the lid, nothing happens. I press the start button, but still noting happens. Maybe it needs a few moments to start? Ignoring it for the time being I fetch the other pile of clothes putting it into the other machine. “This had water and soap in it,” I say to myself, “How did she get the water to appear?” I read the words on the machine, “Hot/hot water, hot/cold water, cold/cold water, normal wash, hand wash, delicate, knitted.” What does this mean? What is the purpose of it? Which is the correct one?

“How’s it going Loki?” I hear her call out. I hesitate not wanting her to thing I am completely helpless. I hear her steps approaching me, “I forgot you don’t know how to do this do you?” With a few twists and turns of some knobs she has both machines working. “Come on, we’ll go to the grocery story while the kitchen floor dries,” she says.

Since working with S.H.I.E.L.D. I have ridden in a car many times but have not had an experience like this. The ride is short but she enjoys herself singing along loudly to her music trying to get me to join in despite not knowing the words. Once inside the store I was momentarily transported back to Asgard, it reminds me of the outside markets.

She holds a piece of paper in her hands, “We need chicken breasts, spaghetti sauce, French bread, garlic spread, milk, ice cream, snacks, soda, is there anything you want?” she asks.

“You can get all of that here?” I ask her.

“You don’t do your own shopping do you?” she laughs.

We walk around the store as I comment and ask questions about the items I see, “That sign there, what is ethnic food? Do you eat ethnic food?”

She laughs at my question, “I love Middle Eastern food, and Chinese food. Maybe next time I’ll make you some.” 

Returning home, after she put her items away she leads me back into the bedroom.

“Help me strip me bed, I need to wash my sheets,” she says. I help her somewhat disappointed that is all we are doing in the bedroom. “Can you get the clothes from the drier please?” she asks. I return with them setting the pile on her naked bed. She leaves starting another load of her bed sheets and dries her remaining clothes. I am folding her clean clothes when she enters. “Oh you don’t have to do that Loki,” she says reaching to stop me.

“I can fold clothes do not worry. Go start dinner,” I tell her. She smiles at me scurrying off. Before long, the entire house smells delicious as I retrieve her remain clothes from the drier.

She checks on my progress, “Thank you for the help Loki, dinner will be ready in ten minutes.” I watch as she puts her last load in the drier. I suspect I will have to help her make her bed. Perhaps I can help her mess it up as well.

Dinner is lovely; we talk about her life and mine, our plans for the future. The food is exquisite, I will definitely be back to visit her.

“Before you leave, will you help me make my bed?” she asks handing me what she calls cheesecake.

I moan taking the first bite, “Can you give me the recipe to this?”

“I didn’t know you bake,” she giggles.

“I have learned a few things here on Midgard,” I defend myself. Returning to her bedroom, she fetches the bed sheets still warm from the drier. Working together, we pull the sheets tight over the mattress before turning the comforter down. With the bed finally made, I pause waiting for her to invite me to bed.

“I had a lovely time with you Loki thank you. I hope you will visit me again soon,” she says. I smiled at her hiding my confusion and disappointment, was she not going to ask me to her bed? I left her returning to my own home. It was not a complete waste of time, I did enjoy myself and her company. More importantly, I learned more about Midgardian culture. I peer over the new confessions but none of them interest me. Perhaps the next night will be more promising.

***

Tonight is indeed looking better, I have found an intriguing confession. I have a bit of a kink for Loki’s hair, I just want to touch it. I am not sure what exactly a kink is but wanting to touch me, any part of me can only be good. Teleporting to her house, I am met with no resistance. Unlike my last encounter, this new women eagerly accepts who I am. Her only question, “Why are you here?” I explain and watch as her face lights up.

“You mean, I can … you will let me touch your hair?” she asks. Nodding my head yes, she grabs my hand dragging me to her bed. Lying down on her bed, she lays on top of me, her chest heaving from excitement. She buries her face into my neck curling her fingers around my hair. I stroke her hair enjoying her weight against me. It had been a long time since I laid with anyone. She seems perfectly content just to spend the night cuddled up to me. Perhaps she is too afraid to ask for anything more?

“Would you like to wash my hair?” I ask her.

She snaps her head up looking into my eyes, “Can I style it too?”

“If it pleases you,” I say to her amused. She grabs my hand again, this time leading me to her bathroom. As she turns on the water I began to strip away my clothes. By the times she has the water just right, I am fully naked. She turns around, a dark hue staining her cheeks, she is in awe of my body. I approach her kissing her lips gently feeling her go limp against my body. I undress her observing her shapely and full body. I follow after as she enters the shower, the water warm as it hits my skin. She submerges herself in the water as I watch water droplets fall from her nipples. I suck in my breath feeling my desire stirring. I wet my hair preparing it for the washing. I catch her looking at my lean body; I suspect she secretly wishes for more then to wash my hair. Why will she not simply ask it of me?

I watch as she squeezes some liquid into her hand. Realizing my height will make it difficult for her, I kneel in front of her, my face inches away from her sex. My action catches her off guard, I can feel her hands shaking as they enter into my hair. She massages my scalp thoroughly making sure to reach every strand. My hair is heavy with soap as she begins to rinse it clean. I look up at her to see her smiling down at me as she has another liquid in her hand. This one she rubs into the ends of my hair before cleaning it. Now with my hair fully clean, I press her hips against the wall. Bringing my face to her sex, I run my tongue against her clit. She moans shivering violently against me.

“Oh, Loki,” she moans as she tangles her fingers into my wet hair. I take her nub into my mouth gently sucking on it, her legs shaking under her. She gently bucks her hips moaning my name tightly gripping my hair. Has no man done this to her before? I continue working her with my mouth swirling my tongue around her. Despite being pinned against the wall her thrusts have become desperate. I think it is time for something more.

I stand towering above her, my cock fully hard now nudging her stomach. She reaches down, hesitantly touching it before taking it in her hand. She pumps me slowly at first giggling along the way.

“Faster,” I command her. Gripping me tighter, she pumps me faster as I lean in to claim her mouth. She eagerly opens to me stopping her actions on my cock. Her hands once more find their way into my hair pulling me down to her height. She kisses me passionately holding my face down to her height. My back aches as I double over with her continuing to tug at my hair. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I hoist her up, her legs engulfed around me. Placing myself at her entrance, I watch as her eyes rolling into the back of her head as I enter her.

“Fuck me Loki,” she whispers lustfully into my ear. I thrust into her as she moans my name, her arms wrapped around my neck. The water rains down on us making our bodies slick as we rub against one other. I palm one of her breasts as I thrust into her, her head rolling to the side as she moans. “Don’t stop,” she begs me. I slam into her at an alarming pace, my lust completely taking over. Her face is buried in my neck holding on to me for dear life as her entire body shakes. I can feel her teeth in my neck biting down with each thrust I make. Her walls grip me so tight it is not long before I come hard inside of her. She gasps at the sensation reaching her own climax quickly after.

We lean there against the wall, the warm water washing over us, calming us. We take turns cleaning each other before exiting the shower. She wraps her hair up before turning her attention to me.

“You said I could style your hair?” she asks me holding a brush and something else.

“If it pleases you,” I say to her. Suddenly, the item in her hand begins loudly blowing hot hair. Was everything in this realm so loud? She brings it to my head running a brush through my hair. She lovingly works at my hair for some time, gently working the brush through it. She puts something in my hair continuing to dry it.

“Do you like it?” she asks me when she is done. Looking in a mirror I smile appreciatively. It is the shiniest I have ever seen it with my lose curls falling perfectly around me holding their shape. I feel my hair, it is incredibly soft. She has done a marvelous job. I thank her telling her my hair has never look so beautiful as she has made it. She seems overjoyed by my words as I promise to visit her again.

***

The next few days and nights keep me busy on important S.H.I.E.L.D. business. By the time I can look through the blog again there are at least sixty new confessions to read through. Looking through the confessions, I muse at a few of them. I see the two girls I have already visited have made confessions about their encounters with me, but wisely claiming they are dreams. I search looking for something new, something that I have not already read in another confession. And then, almost by magic, I see it. The hollows of Loki’s cheeks would look even lovelier as he sucked my cock.

“Ohh,” I moan to myself, “That is different.” 

The next night I am in this man’s home, admittedly a little apprehensive. Before the discovery of the blog it had been a long time since I had been with a woman, and even longer since I had been with another man. All women are beautiful in their own way, they are the fairer sex, but with men it is different. Some are beautiful just as women, while others have a wild unattractive unkempt look around them. I wondered where this man would be on that scale. As I see him for the first time, I am more than pleasantly surprised. He has a rugged attractiveness about him. He is a few inches shorter and built more thickly than me. He has short, tight curly black hair, aquamarine eyes and a strong clean shaven square jaw. He has an accent I cannot place, not quite English, not quite Welsh, but not quite Irish either. As he looks me over in disbelief I can tell he wants me desperately but is fighting with himself.

Sitting on his bed, I motion for him to sit next to me. Cupping his face with my hand, he leans into it. I kiss his lips gently not wanting to scare him away. I feel his hand on my knee sliding up my thigh as I deepen the kiss. As I start to unbutton his shirt he pulls away from me.

“Why do you deny yourself pleasure?” I ask him.

“I’m sorry,” he says to me looking away.

I lift his chin forcing him to look at me, “Sorry for what?”

“I’ve never done this with a man before,” he sighs his mind searching for what to say. “I always thought I was straight, I love women. But then I discovered you and the way you act so confident, so sure of yourself. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you … and what I want to do to you. I never questioned my sexuality before you.”

I let out a laugh, “You mortals and your silly labels, heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual, pansexual, asexual. Why do your people insist on putting labels on their sexuality? Is it not easier to love who you are attracted to? If you are attracted to a man so be it, if you are attracted to a woman fine. If you are attracted to both wonderful, if you are attracted to neither what of it? But do not let a label hold you back from your desires and happiness. Do not let a category dictate who you are attracted to. Sexuality is not black and white but rather shades of grey.” Before I know it he has me pinned on my back devouring my mouth. He is much stronger then he looks, I am instantly aroused. He wastes no time striping me of my clothes. Splayed out before him his eyes hungrily drink me in. I do not let him look long as I grab him pulling him on top of me. I pull his shirt off as he forces his tongue into my mouth. His cock digs into my thigh as I roll him over stripping him of his remaining clothes. I can see the lust in his eyes as I trail kisses down his well built frame. Biting at his hips I smirk up at him, “Would you like to watch me suck your cock now? That is what you want is it not?” 

His cock twitches at my words, “I’ll take that as a yes.” Licking the tip of his cock I hear him let out a small moan. Taking his head into my mouth, I swirl my tongue around it as he arches his back. I look up at him to make sure he is watching me, his eyes are glazed over in lust. They have turned a lovely shade of dark green.

“Don’t stop,” he says urging me on. I continue looking at him as I slide down his length. His breath is ragged and I can feel his cock throbbing in my mouth. I bob my head sucking at him as I feel his hand on my head caressing it. I take all of him into my mouth making his back arch hitting the back of my throat. His hips come clear off the bed as I maintain my position on his cock. I pin his hips back to the bed, his body convulsing with pleasure. “I’m close,” he chokes out. I suck at him as hard as I can feeling his nails dig into my shoulders. His hips buck and roll as his desire spills into my mouth. 

I crawl back on top of him observing him. His hair is rustled up sticking to his forehead, his body covered with a slick sheen, he looks positively wild with lust.

Panting, he manages to get out, “That was amazing.”

I smirk at him, “Ready for more?”

“More?” his voice shaking. I lick my fingers deeply sucking on them in my mouth so he can see the hollows in my cheeks he so longed for. Then, positioning myself at his entrance, I push into him slowly with my long fingertips, gently stretching him out allowing him to get used to the sensation. I thrust into him slowly while I pump his cock; he moans deeply writing under me. I lean over to kiss him but he meets me half way sitting up. His mouth crashes into mine as he forces his tongue into my mouth. He puts up a good fight as we battle for dominance. As he breaks the kiss I stare at him, his beauty was breath taking. “Fuck me Loki,” he growls, a shiver running down my spine, he is not what he seems, there is something mysterious about him. 

He does not have to tell me twice, I force him back down onto the bed as I slam into him with my cock, thrusting with all my power. He moans gripping the bed sheets, his hips snap up meeting my thrusts.

“Faster Loki,” he pleads through shudders of pain an pleasure. I increase my pace slamming into him at a constant rhythm. I grin as I watch his eyes roll into the back of his head. His hands grope me blindly, looking for any skin to touch. Taking one of his fingers into my mouth I suck on it teasingly. “Almost, almost,” I hear him mutter into the air.

“Almost what?” I ask him thrusting into him erratically. More than anything I want to see his face when he came. His body goes ridged as I feel a warm wetness on my stomach. After a few more thrusts my own climax washes over me. Lying in bed, we listen to each other’s heartbeats. I trace his jaw with my finger, something about him has me absolutely captivated.

“Will I see you again?” he asks almost shyly.

“Oh yes, I have a feeling I will be seeing much more of you quiet frequently,” I say kissing him passionately.

***

The next night I am still thinking about my male encounter. I know I must find a confession to keep my mind off of him. I know better than to get attached to a mortal. It is not long before I find the perfect confession; I want Loki to break into my home, chase me around my house in the dark, catch me and have his way with me. I smile to myself, some of these humans have such odd fantasies.

It is half past one in the morning and I am standing outside of her house in my full ceremonial armor. Kicking down her door, I stand in the darkness having cut her power. I look around taking in my surroundings, the living room and kitchen are on the first floor. To the left of me is a staircase which I assume the bedrooms and the girl are. As I am studying the stairs I hear something at the top of them. Looking up, I can just barely make her out, her body mostly hidden behind a wall. I smile as I calmly make my way up the stairs, I am going to enjoy chasing her.

Reaching the top there are only four doors along the hallway. The first door I open is a storage closet. I walk down the hallway knowing she is in one of these rooms.

“It is pointless trying to hide from me girl, I will find you and catch you,” my voice booms as I threaten her. Opening the next door, it is a bedroom. I check it quickly but she is nowhere to be found. Turning to leave I hear her running down the hallway. I pause letting her have a head start before I chase after her. She is hiding behind the couch by the time I reach the bottom of the stairs. “This is futile,” I say to her, “Stop this!” I charge at her chasing her around the couch, her at one end and I at the other. What was she wearing? It was not pajamas, nor was it any Midgardian clothing I have seen before. I start for her again, this time she runs back up the stairs.

I let her get halfway up the stairs before catching her from behind. I pin her to the ground turning her around to face me, her eyes mixed with terror and arousal. Now that she is firmly under my control I look her over trying to figure out what she is wearing. Her outfit is made up of leather and metal and … she is wearing my outfit!

“What is the meaning of this?” I ask her, “You mean to mock me?” Truthfully I am deeply flattered, but I do not want her knowing that just yet.

“No … no Loki,” she stutters out, “I just got home from a convention.”

“And what did you do at this convention?” I ask but she remains silent. “Tell me!” I command.

“I pretended I was you,” she whispers. My feigned anger breaks momentarily, who would want to be me? I would not wish that upon anyone.

“I will show you what happens to those who falsely claim to be me,” I growl in her ear feeling her tremble underneath me. I rip away her outfit and undergarments exposing her naked skin.

I motion to take my helm off, “Leave it, leave it on,” her soft voice echoes in the dark. I kiss her neck down to her chest. I bite at her breasts squeezing them before take her nipples into my mouth. Her breath hitches in her throat as I feel her spreading her legs for me. I kiss her as she wraps her arms around me pulling me closer to her. Trailing my hand to her sex, I feel her wetness before rubbing her nub. She gasps against my lips bucking her hips, her hands roaming the stairs trying to grab on to something. I continue rubbing her nub taking her nipple into my mouth sucking on it. Through the darkness I can see her face, her eyebrows furrowed, her mouth a perfect o softly moaning my name. She bends her legs spreading them wide, her entire body gyrating with pleasure.

I slip between her legs as she wraps them around me. Pushing into her, her walls grip me tightly, I moan catching her smiling at me. As I thrust into her she cries out, I cannot imagine the stairs being comfortable for her.

“Harder, oh God harder,” she begs. I slam into her, her hips meeting mine. I thrust into her again, her fingers clawing at the stairs. Taking her legs, I place them over my shoulders as she bites her lip in anticipation. As I slide into her she moans deeply gripping me tighter than before. I thrust into her hitting her core, she moans loudly her chest heaving. “Oh Loki, oh Loki,” she chants over and over again. My fingers find her sex again rubbing her sensitive nub. Her face is flushed with desire, I do not think her body can take much more. Thrusting into her roughly, her moans weaken and her breath becomes labored. With one final choked moan, her body goes ridged as she comes hard around me. I ride out her orgasm coming a few moments later. 

We lay together on her staircase catching our breath.

“So that’s what happens to people who pretend to be you?” she asks me.

I laugh, “To some, I am very flattered.”

“So I can continue dressing up as you?” she asks.

“Of course,” I say to her. Suddenly, she seems sad, “What’s wrong?” I ask her.

“You kinda ruined my costume. It took me ages to make it and now I’ll have to repair it,” she says.

“Oh, right,” I say smiling taking a quick through glance over her body. “Here,” I say to here, handing her something I summoned. She takes it gasping as she unfolds it realizing what it is, an exact replica of my own outfit. “I would ask you to put it on, but it is quite time consuming,” I smile seeing how happy she is. “If there is something wrong with it, you know how to reach me,” I wink at her.

Back in my own bed I think about all the confessions I had made into reality and all the people I had made happy. It’s funny how pleasing complete strangers pleases me so much. Perhaps I will stay on Midgard for longer than I had planned. I wonder just how many confessions I can fulfill.


End file.
